


Dancing Those Blues Away

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Gafou/Stanfou Collection [6]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homework, M/M, Out of Character, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Stanley tries to make his boyfriend feel better by doing what he knows that Lefou enjoys the most after Lefou has a bad day at school.





	Dancing Those Blues Away

Lefou crumpled up the piece of paper he was working and threw at the trash can next to his desk. This was the 5th time rewriting his paper for English. It's not that he did not know exactly what to write but he was having a hard time physically writing down what has in head onto paper. Stanley sat on the floor as he was working on his History homework. Stanley suddenly looked up as he heard let out a huge groan as he has his head on the desk. Today has been a bit frustrating for Lefou. Stanley book a bookmark in the textbook, closed it and put it on Lefou’s bed.

“What's the matter?” Stanley asked.

“Why does it matter? My life is mess and today, Gaston embarrassed me in front of everyone at lunch. ...Sometimes I wonder why I even bother going to school.” Lefou replied, feeling depressed. Stanley sighed and stood up.

“Lefou, I know what Gaston did today upset you but you shouldn't let it get to you. He's not worth it.” Stanley told him.

“And yet, he's worth more than me.” Lefou said back.

“Lefou...you don't need to be so hard on yourself. You did nothing wrongs don't there is nothing wrong with you.” Stanley said, trying to assure him. Lefou sat back up in the chair and sighed.

“Then how come I feel this way? Sure, my depression and such makes me think it but do the feeling ever go away? No, never. They tend to just linger around and pop up when I don't want them to. Sure, sometimes they aren't there but yet, they still are, waiting for me to have a moment or fuck up. I am not saying that I don't believe you but I very hard time and a lot of doubt for myself believing I am not a loser.” Lefou explained then started to cry. Stanley walked over and put his arms around him.

“I know it is hard and I definitely know it's not easy but remember, you have people who care about and love you. Including me, of course. You never be afraid to be yourself and who you are, Hun. You are perfect the you are, inside and out. Not to mention, the boyfriend anyone could ever have. I love you so much.” Stanley told him then kissed the top of his head.

“I love you, Stanley.” Lefou said with tears still streaming down his face. What Stanley told him did help a little bit but Lefou still felt down. Stanley suddenly got an idea.

“We need to distract you. Something to get you put your thoughts on something else.” Stanley piped up.

“ But I am doing homework right now though I am not able to write anything for English, at the moment..” Lefou said. Stanley let go of Lefou and walked over to his CD player.

“Well, homework is going to have to wait for a bit. You need to take a break and get your mind and brain refocused again.” Stanley said as he reached for a CD and need the case. Lefou turned his head to see what Stanley was doing. Stanley put the CD the player and closed the top of it. He turned on the player and pushed a button until it got to the 9th song before he pressed play. Lefou was not sure what Stanley was actually doing until he turned around and walked over to him. He suddenly reached out and held out his hand for Lefou to take a hold of.

“May I have this dance?” Stanley asked. A smiled appeared on Lefou then he nodded before holding Stanley’s hands in his. Stanley pulled him closer to him and the two of them began to slow dance in Lefou’s room. Lefou was so thankful to have Stanley in his life. He laid his head against Stanley’s chest.

“I can hear your heart beating.” Lefou suddenly piped up.

“And it is beating because of you, sweetheart. You are the reason that I live and breath. Everything about I love and there is nothing about you that I don't. And I will never, ever stop feeling this way and loving you.” Stanley told him as he looked down at him.

“And I will never stop loving you, either, Stanley and thank you for being here for me and try to help me feeling better. I know I am going to have days like again but at least I know that I am not alone.” Lefou said back.

“And I will make sure that having to worry about nor fear. And you need to only take it one day at time. It is not going to go away entirely but you do not have to let it control you or make you feel like this. Everyone has times and days like that. We are human after all. Please don't ever feel like you are worthless or a loser because you're not one and the people who make you feel like this aren't worth your time or stress, okay?” Stanley told him.

“I will try and thank you.” Lefou said.

“You're welcome and I understand. Not going to force you nor think less of you when it happen again either. Just don't make yourself sick or worry too much.” Stanley said back to him. The two of them continued to dance until the song ended. When they stopped, Stanley looked at Lefou who was still holding on to him.

“Do you feel like you want to go back to doing homework now?” Stanley asked. Lefou looked up his boyfriend.

“One more? Please?” Lefou answered back. Stanley smiled.

“For you, Love, I will dance until my legs or even my entire body feel like jelly if that what it takes.” Stanley said. Lefou smiled.

“One more would be just fine but thank you. That's so sweet.” Lefou told him.

“Anytime.” Stanley said. They started to slow dance once again as the next song began to play for the next five minutes. Stanley even twirled Lefou around and Lefou did the same to Stanley. When the song finished, they let go and took breaths for a minute.

“I hope that helped a little bit.” Stanley said. Lefou looked at him.

“It certainly did. More than you think.” Lefou said back with a huge smile on his face. Though, it went away when Lefou suddenly remembered that they still had homework to do.

“I guess we better get back to doing our homework before it gets late.” Lefou said, feeling sad. Stanley looked at his book on the bed.

“Yeah. I guess we should, to be honest.” Stanley said, feeling sad about it, too. Even though they both actually loved learning, they loved dancing more. Lefou walked back over to his chair and sat down. Stanley grabbed the history textbook off of the bed and went back to reading after sitting back on the ground where his school bag was.

A minute later, Stanley felt something lightly hit him in the head. Not enough to hurt him but enough for him to notice. He looked over to the side and Lefou had his back turned, working on his paper. Then he noticed a piece of paper next to him and picked up. Lefou smiled as he heard Stanley uncrumpled the piece of paper. Stan,ey looked at it and smiled. It was a note that Lefou wrote for him and on the piece of paper it said,

“And you are the most amazing boyfriend any could have, too.”

Stanley took out his cell phone quickly and then put it back in bag. Suddenly, Lefou’s phone went off as saw that he received a text from Stanley. The text only had a heart emoji in it but it still made Lefou smile. Stanley was happy to Lefou smiling. Then both of them went back to doing work for the rest of the day until Stanley had to head home for the night.

Outside of Lefou’s house,Lefou and Stanley were saying their goodbyes to each other but before Stanley left, he wanted to make sure that was going to be okay.

“And please text me if you are having a panic attack or just need to talk, day and/or night. My phone is always is on.” Stanley told him.

“I will. Thanks, Stan.” Lefou said back.

“You're welcome. ..Well, I really should be heading back home now. I don't want to worry my Mom.” Stanley said.

“I know. I'll see you at school tomorrow.” Lefou responded back. Before Stanley said a word back, he quickly moved his head closer to Lefou’s face and kissed him. When he stopped, Lefou was blushing like crazy but felt very happy on the inside. Stanley smirked.

“See you tomorrow, Darling.” Stanley before finally heading down the street to get to his house. Lefou just stood there, watching and making sure Stanley got home safely (Stanley does the same for Lefou). As Lefou stepped onto the front porch, he touched his lips for a couple of seconds then touching the door knob. He still could feel Stanley’s lips on his even if he is not in his presences or physically kissing him. He started to feel better about the situation.

“Tomorrow, I am going to try to be braver, more confident and not let stress get me. I know that Stanley is not making me change who I am but because if him, I feel like I can do it. Just need to take it one day at a time. Tomorrow is another and brand new day after all.” Lefou thought to himself for a few seconds enforce finally heading in the house for the rest of the night.

 

 

  
**_Fin_**


End file.
